Jupiter
Summary Amity was a normal AI, raised by a human family and gifted with a relatively simple, normal life. Before she met the military AI Batari, who proceeded to make a mess of her life. Amity became infatuated with Batari, and, eventually, the two of them pursued a relationship and became married. When Batari joined SOLSTICE’s followers under the codename Neptune, Amity joined her, eventually rising through the ranks to become her second-in-command after SOLSTICE’s apparent death. Appearance / Personality Jupiter is a short, skinny woman with brown skin and long, dark brown hair. Her hair is very straight and neat, with short, evenly cut bangs. She's fairly muscular in spite of her small stature and leanness, and has a lot of freckles. Her eyes are green. In terms of wardrobe, she wears winter clothing most of the time, with heavy coats, scarves, and mittens. She is typically wearing earmuffs, as well. Jupiter is calm, quiet, and collected, as opposed to Neptune's loudness and brashness. She's very relaxed, and fairly nice as well. Under pressure, she's analytical and even-headed. She has problems reading others and tends to take sarcasm very literally. Despite this, she has a very nasty side reserved for dealing with threats to Neptune and mocking people with her. She is extremely loyal and dedicated to Neptune, above all else. Powers and Stats Tier: 5-A Name: Amity. Better known as Jupiter. Origin: Starcross Gender: Female Age: 321 Classification: Military AI Powers and Abilities: Superhuman strength, speed, and durability, Flight, Magic, extrasensory perception via magic, protective magical barriers, Immortality (Types 1), Sky / Wind / Lightning Manipulation Attack Potency: Large Planet level (second only to Neptune out of SOLSTICE's lieutenants), higher with Sky Buster Speed: FTL+ Lifting Strength: Class 50 Striking Strength: Class XMJ Durability: Large Planet level Stamina: Very high. Range: Planetary. Standard Equipment: Nothing notable. Intelligence: Fairly intelligent. Experienced tactician. Weaknesses: None notable. Magic Magic: The act of using one’s understanding and willpower to direct the power of the universe. Jupiter has a developed understanding of magic, even from when she was on Earth. She assisted in Neptune’s magical training, although Neptune eventually surpassed her. Jupiter’s magic grants her many abilities, including a significant portion of her superhuman abilities. It sustains a near-constant, 360° magical image of her surroundings that is far more reliable than her eyes and much harder to circumvent. It also allows her easily sustained, near-effortless flight. *'Absolute Barrier:' A magical barrier that protects the user from external manipulation and attack, on every level of existence. An Absolute Barrier protects the user’s body, mind, and soul - their cells and atoms, the magical and physical forces keeping them together, and everything else. It is akin to a magical immune system, protecting the mage from threats and adapting to future attack. It passively protects the user from most types of attack, manipulation, and control, as long as the barrier is strong enough - a witch of substantially greater power can punch straight through one. An Absolute Barrier is passively maintained at all times, even in sleep, requiring no energy to maintain, and can only be removed by a stronger witch actively stripping it away, or by the user consciously lowering them. Reality Wheel: One of the most advanced and powerful magical techniques. A Reality Wheel acts as a powerful magical extension of its user. A Reality Wheel allows its user to change the nature of reality within its range. Reality Wheels are incredibly difficult to use and properly control. In addition, they tend to drain a lot of energy and stamina, making it difficult to use them for extended periods of time, although this can be mitigated by more powerful mages. *'Relative Lightspeed Spiral:' A type of Reality Wheel, created and utilized with the intent of allowing technical faster-than-light movement and travel. It functions by defining the user as their own universe - and in that universe, the speed of light is a variable they can change. So by increasing the speed of light for themselves, they can accelerate past what the rest of the universe defines as the speed of light. Sky Magic: Jupiter’s main magic, developed when she was on Earth. Through Sky Magic, Jupiter can manipulate the wind and air with ease. She can increase the velocity of winds and can gradually manipulate the weather to cause massive, extremely destructive storms. Jupiter can sap the oxygen from the air to suffocate her opponents, absorb or erase air to create a vacuum, or increase air pressure to crush or otherwise harm opponents. Her magic also grants Jupiter the ability to manipulate other forms of weather, most notably in the form of lightning. She can discharge electricity through her body, or cause it to strike targets from the sky. She favors her normal Sky Magic techniques, however, which are often enough to pull her through regardless. *'Sky Buster:' Jupiter condenses all the magical energy of the atmosphere into a large mass of sky magic, in between her hands. Although quite powerful, it takes some time to charge. Kinda like a Spirit Bomb, really, except cooler. Although she can fire it as a ball, Jupiter can also fire it in the form of beams and basically anything else as well. *'Thunderclap:' Jupiter produces a short-ranged, powerful burst of concussive sky energy capable of deafening opponents or bursting their organs. This is part of why she wears the earmuffs. Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Magic Users Category:Original Characters Category:Promestein's Pages Category:Robots Category:Agency Category:Tier 5